Miraigers
"Protecting the Future From Chaos. Space Time Squadron Futureger (カオスから未来を守る, 時空戦隊未来ジャーKaosu kara mirai o mamoru, Jikū Sentai Miraijā)" Mirai Red "Mirai Red" Youichirou Daruma (だるま、洋一郎 Daruma, Yōichirō) is a 20 year old beginning college student who was chosen to become the leader of the Miraigers, Mirai Red 'by Doctor W. after he discovered the wreckage of his time machine and saved him. Over time he helped Doctor W. choose other to aide as Miraigers while trying to make sure his time machine was hidden from the world. When he is not fighting against the Goka he is helping his sister, Rose perfect her famous recipes. By the end of the series he had graduated from college and helped his sister open up her dream restaurant before going a journey through Space Time with the Doctor W. and the others. Mirai Blue "Mirai Blue" '''Takuji Makoto '(誠、拓司 Makoto, Takuji) is a 22 year old mechanical genius who was chosen to become 'Mirai Blue '''when an engine of Doctor W’s time machine landed in front of his home and he was able to fix it without any complications. When he is not fighting the Goka he is helping his uncle design the world’s best motorcycle. When the Miraigers needed some speed to keep up with the Goka, Takuji took his uncle’s designs and created the Time Roaders. By the end of the series he helped his uncle start up his own restoration business so he can make old things look new again. He decided to go on a journey through Space Time with Doctor W. and the other Miraigers. Mirai Yellow "Mirai Yellow" '''Mari Komaki '(小牧、マリ Komaki, Mari) is a 19 year old high school graduate who has a dream is to teach other like her. She was chosen by Doctor W. to become 'Mirai Yellow '''because her spirit allows her to keep history alive for both her and others. When she is not fighting against the Goka, she is helping her mother out in her Kindergarten school. By the end of the series she became a teacher and instead of getting a job into a school she decided to go on a journey with Doctor W. and the other Miraigers. Mirai Black "Mirai Black" '''Takeshi Tanba '(丹波、武志 Tanba, Takeshi) is 23 year old talent scout who can find anything with the blink of his eye. He was chosen by Doctor W. to be 'Mirai Black '''cause of his good vision. His vision is so great that he can the weakness of Goka Monster with just one look. When he is not fighting the Goka, he is looking for the next newest talent. Towards the end of the series he was able to find the next great talent in his very own daughter. At the end of the series he decided to go on a trip through Space Time with Doctor W. and the other Miraigers to see the popularity of his daughter grow and to see what is going to be the next biggest thing. Mirai Green "Mirai Green" '''Kenji Tanioka '(谷岡、健二 Tanioka Kenji) is a 21 year old playboy photographer who is always taking pictures of beautiful women with both his camera and his mind. He was chosen to become '''Mirai Green by Doctor W. because of his spirit to capture things whether it is a picture of a woman or a picture of history. When he is not fighting the Goka, he is either taking pictures of people (preferably woman) or he is out on some kind of date. Mirai Knight "Mirai Knight" 'Mirai Knight '''is a warrior from the future who knows everything there is about the Goka Forces. He arrived into the Present Time where Doctor W. had landed in order to take over the fight to prevent any more damage to the future. Overtime he began dying from an extremely rare Space Time Illness all while excepting the Miraigers as true warriors of Space Time. Before he died it was revealed that his true Identity was '''Daison Yuki '(勇気、ダイソン Yūki, Daison) a long lost friend to Doctor W. Doctor W. was able to restore the powers of Mirai Knight but had to find a descendant. He was able to find his very young and Future Great Grandfather, 'Daita Yuki '(勇気、代田 Yūki, Daita). After Daita heard the story about the Goka Empire and their mission to ruin the future he took on the task to help the Miraiger destroy them once and for all. When Daita is not fighting the Goka, he is always at a museum giving tours and explaining history to the next generation. By the end of the series he decided to help his grandmother open up one of the world’s largest museums that will hold an exhibit to Sentai History. After the opening he decided to go on a journey through Space Time with the Miraigers and Doctor W. in order to make sure that all of the Goka is destroyed and no trace of them is left in Space Time. Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger Category:Sentai Rangers